


The Final Mysterty

by MrXstatic



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrXstatic/pseuds/MrXstatic
Summary: The gang gathers together for one final case, but this time the monster is their own friend. Can the gang save their friend or is it already too late. This case is one you have to read to believe.
Kudos: 2





	The Final Mysterty

“Raggy, please, don’t do this.”  
“Like it’s too late, Scoob. I have finally accepted my destiny, huh-uh. And don’t call me that. Like I’m not Shaggy anymore.”  
The Mystery Gang came together one last time on the cliff overlooking the rest of the world, but this was no happy union or celebration of friends. This was the end of the line. Scoob, Fred, Daphne, and Velma had fought long and hard to save their friend only to realize that Shaggy was gone. All that was left was this creature full of hate and anger: their fun-loving, food devouring, frightened friend - their brother - was gone.   
Shaggy turned around and faced his former friends. “Like leave, huh-uh. Don’t make me kill you.” He raised his fist. The six infinity gems glowed on the gauntlet as he clenched his fist. His red shirt and blue pants billowed in the wind as they faced off with each other.  
His friends all looked at each other and nodded.   
Velma spoke up, “Jinkies, Shaggy, haven’t you figured it out yet? We aren’t leaving you. Never again.”  
Shaggy glared, “Like, then, I guess you die, huh-uh.”   
The Mystery Gang raised their weapons and took a defensive stance, “No, Shaggy. Now we stop you.”  
Shaggy raised his gauntlet and the purple power stone glowed as the ground around the Gang shot up in jagged spikes. Fred used Excalibur and slashed the spikes as they formed, destroying them before they could hit the others But as he did, the blue space stone glowed, and Shaggy teleported behind Velma. He raised his gauntlet, the power stone glowing as he did, and punched Velma square in the chest. She barely had time to raise a defensive spell as she was slammed into the boulder across the cliff, the wind knocked out of her as she hit the ground.   
Daphne raised her BFG 9000 and blasted at Shaggy. He absorbed the green energy orb into the gauntlet and blasted it back in an arcing fashion. Fred jumped in front of Daphne and blocked the orb with his blade while Scoob used his power rings, each one a different color corresponding with parts of the emotional spectrum, to shield himself and Velma. Velma opened a portal for Scoob to jump through before appearing next to Shaggy. His yellow ring glowed as he focused it on Shaggy with Fred approaching from behind.   
“What do you rear, Raggy?”   
The ring tried to focus on Shaggy’s fear but nothing happened.  
Shaggy just laughed, “Like Scoob, there is nothing I am afraid anymore, man. I am, like, totally without fear, huh-uh.” He raised the gauntlet again, and this time, the green time stone glowed, freezing Fred mid-air just before he was able to strike him down.  
Daphne screamed as she fired her BFG, “Let him go, you bastard!” The shot hit and exploded the ground all around Shaggy, forcing him to cover his face. His concentration broke, and Fred was free. Velma opened an escape portal for Fred and Daphne as Scooby floated overhead. All his rings glowed, bursting with power. They jumped in as Scooby unleashed their power.   
“Raggy, you have been a rad roy.”  
Each ring let out a burst of pure energy, blasting Shaggy backwards. He raised the gauntlet to defend himself and tried to absorb the energy. The gauntlet was starting to burn and crackle with power as the energy of rings was proving to be too much, however, Shaggy just laughed . He redirected the blast back at Scooby, pushing Scoob back as the blast cut off.   
“Like is this all your puny power can manage? That’s pathetic. This wasn’t even a challenge man, huh-uh.”  
Scooby fell onto one knee, coughing up blood. A few of his power rings cracked and fell off his paws.   
He wiped away the blood as he smiled and looked up, “No, Raggy, we are just getting rtarted rere. You haven’t reen runthin yet.”   
A horn blasted in the background as the Mystery Machine rolled up and morphed into a giant blue, orange, and green robot that glistened in the sun in all its 80s glory. Daphne’s gun integrated into the right arm with an additional D5 missile launcher gauntlet. The left-arm picked up Excalibur which grew in size to match its new user. The blade glowed with pure energy as lightning sparks along its length. The legs lit up, channelling Velma’s sorcery to move at impossible speeds and open portals on a whim. The robot is powered by Scooby’s remaining power rings. It is Deus Ex Mystery Machina, the ultimate fighting machine.   
Scooby’s voice comes out of the loudspeaker, “Give up, Raggy. Not reven rou can withstand this. Rou rhould know. Rou designed it.”  
“Like no way man. I have evolved beyond your comprehension. Huh-uh, my power man, my power is greater than you can ever know.”  
“Raybe you rave the rower of the rinifity rems, but rou are still the same reak, cowardly Raggy that we know and rove.”  
“Ha huh, like no, dude. You misunderstand, man. Like the infinity gems aren’t powering me up. they are limiting my true power.”   
The wind started circulating around Shaggy, as his power echoed throughout the world. The infinity stones cracked and shattered as the gauntlet fell off his hand. It slammed into the ground, cratering it as it landed.   
Shaggy looked up at the Deus Ex Mystery Machina. His eyes full of hate and rage, and his bloodlust emitting off of him like a blazing fire. “And, like, I told you before man. My name is not Shaggy any more.”  
The Deus Ex Mystery Machina fired the BFG and the D5 missiles at Shaggy, but he just raised his hand, easily collecting the orbs and condensing all its energy into a small ball in the palm of his hand. The ground around him had been blown apart by the missiles, and he was left standing on a thin pillar. Tossing the ball into his mouth, Shaggy swallowed it before looking at the Deus Ex Mystery Machina and burped. Energy exploded outward, magnified ten times by his belch.   
The blow slammed into the Deus Ex Mystery Machina and blew a hole in its side. The gang stumbled back but quickly recovered and swung Excalibur down towards Shaggy, who simply yawned as he caught the blade and tossed it to the side. The Deus Ex Mystery Machina followed the blade’s momentum and fell to its knees. Seeing an opening, Shaggy leapt into the air and flung himself back towards the Deus Ex Mystery Machina, as the gang tried to stand up. They managed to raise their blade in an attempt to block, but Shaggy smashed through Excalibur with a thrust of his fist.   
Excalibur shattered, leaving a broken fragment hanging from the hilt. Shaggy doubled back , flying through the Deus EX Mystery Machina and pulling out Fred as he did. Shaggy rounded back again and again, pulling out another member of the Mystery Gang and dropped them each time he did. Soon, the Deus Ex Mystery Machina was emptied, and It started to shake and convulse. Scoob and Velma used the last of their power to shield themselves as The Deus Ex Mystery Machina exploded. The Gang held back tears watching Shaggy stand in the center of the explosion.   
The van was gone. The Mystery Machine went on its last ride, but it wasn’t enough to solve the last mystery. Scooby and Velma’s shield faded with their power . the last of Scooby’s rings broke off. The mystery gang stared at Shaggy, tears running down their face.   
Scooby spoke up. “There truly runthin left of rou Raggy. I am rorry we rouldn’t rave rou.”  
“Like I kept telling you man. I am not Shaggy any more. My name is Norville.”  
Velma pulled something out of her sweater, it was flashing a red light, “Well, Norville, I hope you can find peace with what you have become.”  
“Like what’s that, Velma? Some final weapon? It won’t work man, like, you just aren’t strong enough.”  
“No, Norville, this isn’t a weapon. See, we knew we could never beat you, so instead, we just needed you to weaken the barrier enough so we could get a signal through.”  
“A signal to who man? like who is strong to even approach me?”  
“Like I think they mean me man.”   
A portal opened and out stepped a tall, lanky white man. He had fawn, shaggy hair with a small, wispy beard. His shirt was green and baggy, and it went perfectly with his loose brown pants. When the man cracked his knuckles, a sonic boom rocked the earth.   
“Like it has been forever since I had a good brawl, man. I even stopped eating my burger for this, man.”   
It was him. Shaggy Prime.  
The air crackled with lightning as the two Shaggys faced off against each other. Neither one making a move, as the Gang in the back cowered in awe at the reminder of who their friend used to be standing in front of them. Then, the world exploded as the Shaggys dashed towards each other. Their fist colliding in the air. the force of it propelling them both backward. They launched themselves up in the air, slamming into each other. every time they collided, the shockwave blew the clouds back, clearing the sky.   
They moved out of Earth’s atmosphere, as the fight continued into space. Norville threw Shaggy into the moon, the impact sending chunks of the moon flying. Shaggy grabbed them and chucked them at Norville who dodged most but some hit . The boulders that missed rained onto the Earth, breaking apart on re-entry. From where the gang was, it looked like a meteor shower.   
Norville slammed into Shaggy, and they burst through the other side of the moon. In turn, Shaggy flipped Norville over and flung him into Mars. Norville crashed right beside the Mars Rover, which he clumped up into a ball and kicked at Shaggy. The scrapped Mars Rover clocked Shaggy right in the head, sending him tumbling into the ground. Norville immediately grabbed him only to throw his limp body into the ground again. Shaggy fell through and appeared on the other side Norville followed and slammed into him. Together, they sailed through Space, colliding through planets, trading blows that shake the very cosmos.   
Shaggy grabbed Pluto and aimed it at Norville, sending him flying into Saturn’s ring whereHe was pelted by asteroids and ice. Norville recovered and charged at Shaggy, the impact sending them right into the sun. Each blow they traded erupted solar flares, flashing across space. They wrestled back and forth for what seemed like hours with The Gang watching, hoping for their champion to return victorious, praying that their friend wasn’t dead.  
Finally one of the Shaggys slammed onto the ground in front of them. Norville floated down over Shaggy’s limp body.   
He snarled as he wiped the blood away from his mouth, “Like this was your champion, man? Like, pathetic dude. And now, this is over.”  
Shaggy staggered to stand , spitting out some blood, “Like you’re right dude. This is, like, over man.”  
“Like what are you going to do, man? I already beat you down.”  
Shaggy laughed, “Like you’re right dude. You are, like, pretty strong. I will have to use more than 1% of my true power.”   
Waves of energy rippled from Shaggy’s body. He took a step forward, causing the ground to fracture underneath him. His eyes glowed, and his body emitted a calm, tingling sensation as pure strength flowed through him . Shaggy looked at Norville who, despite his fear, geared himself for a second fight.   
“Like it’s over man. Forbidden technique 1 dude soul fist.”   
His fist glowed white as he rushed forward, creating a sonic boom as he moved faster than the eye could see. His fist caved Norville’s chest. Darkness burst out of Norville. When the rage and bloodlust had left his body, Norville collapsed to the ground.  
The gang rushed over Norville as he struggled to sit up, “Like Scoob? What happened, man? Where am I?”  
Scoob started forward, tears in his eyes. “Raggy, is that relly rou?”  
“Like yeah, man. like who else would it be, man?”  
The Gang rushed forward. each of them brawling and tackling Shaggy in a bear hug. Each of them forgetting about the pain and just happy to have their friend back. Shaggy Prime looked onward with a smile, but there was something else there.   
The Gang looked at him and asked, “How did you know?”  
“Like in all realities, there is a Shaggy and a Scoob, and they are always best friends. So, like, I knew something was wrong here. It’s my old enemy.”  
The darkness that left Shaggy’s body coalesced into a form hovering over the cliff.   
“Huh uh, That’s right Shaggy. I am back. Hiya, folks. its your pal, Mickey.”


End file.
